Fairy Law
by Onmyuji
Summary: Sólo una regla no conocía Yuriy: estaba prohibido enamorarse de Mavis. Para el Ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.
1. Realizing

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Yuriy likes: música._

* * *

 **Fairy Law**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _1\. Realizing._

* * *

Ella realmente brillaba con luz propia.

Se dio cuenta cuando la vio bailar alegremente de la mano de Warrod, en medio de una celebración a la vida, a la fama que el gremio estaba comenzando a adquirir.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses y de pronto, Fairy Tail estaba en boca de todos, por lo que muchos magos comenzaron a congregarse en torno a la ciudad, deseando unirse a ellos.

Mavis amaba ese ambiente de algarabía, esa cercanía con las personas. Cómo se alborotaban sus pies siempre descalzos. Y la música que los envolvía.

Ella era sólo una niña, apenas con 13 años de edad. Pero él no era realmente tan grande, tampoco. A su mente llegó el vago recuerdo de que pronto la diferencia comenzaría a notarse, pero la ignoró. Porque le gustaba la música que endulzaba el corazón de una Mavis maldecida; le gustaba la alegría que todos sus compañeros transmitían...

—¡Yuriy! —Mavis apareció de repente frente a sus ojos, mirándole con esa sonrisa pícara que solía vestir de cuando en cuando. Él la miró con confusión, antes de sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas—. ¡Baila conmigo! —Y lo jaló directo a la improvisada pista.

... Y porque fue entre bailes y música que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Mavis.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Déjenme X3! Antes de saber que el Zervis era real, yo shippeaba a Yuriy y a Mavis con la intensidad de mil soles (?). En realidad, me encantaban juntos, incluso llegué a pensar (cuando recién comenzó Fairy Tail Zero) que Mavis _podría_ ser mamá de Makarov. Pero no, esa fue Rita.

Rita no me detuvo de shippearlos o.ó claro está. Así que digamos que este reto de iniciación es mi forma de sanear esa necesidad que tenía de Yuriy y Mavis xD Esta parte fue bonita, la que viene, probablemente no lo esté tanto TOT!

Si quieren retos como este, los pueden encontrar en el foro Cannon Island :3! Les regalo galletitas si van, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán :D!

Nos leemos en la segunda parte de este fic :3

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. Rejecting

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Yuriy dislikes: noche._

* * *

 **Fairy Law**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _2\. Rejecting._

* * *

—Yuriy, no lo digas. —Ella lo había detenido, pero él ya no podía callar más lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo. Lo que había sentido por ella durante esos tres largos años.

— _Me he enamorado de ti_. —La cara de Mavis fue todo un poema cuando lo escuchó. Ella realmente, por mucho que previera cualquier tipo de escenario, había ignorado este escenario dentro de sus cálculos.

Y entendía por qué.

—No puedo. —Fue su respuesta luego de unos largos minutos en silencio.

—Mavis-...

—Yuriy-...

—Juré que iba a dedicar mi vida a protegerte. Eso no ha cambiado. Pero yo... quiero estar contigo. Siempre. Dedicarte mi vida por completo. Mavis-...

—No puedo. —Repitió ella, ahora con el gesto acongojado.

—¿Es porque no envejecerás nunca? Mavis, a mí eso no me importa.

—¿Y Rita? —Yuriy se congeló. Rita era una maga que se había unido al gremio hacia un par de meses y con la que solía viajar en misiones habitualmente. Ella le gustaba, y claro que había comenzado a quererla, pero-...

 _No era igual._

—Yo te amo a ti, Mavis.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Yuriy? No voy a poder darte algo normal. No envejeceré, no podré tener una familia-...

—¡Nosotros ya somos tu familia, Mavis!

—... _ni hijos_.

Y entonces Yuriy cayó en la cuenta de que aquello estaba siendo tan difícil para ella como para sí mismo. Atrapada, incapaz de actuar acorde a sus deseos, limitada por tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, solos, a mitad de la noche en un gremio entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Rita y tú, estarán bien. Hay un 94% de posibilidades de que se enamoren y un 78% de que se casen dentro del próximo año.

 _Pero él sólo quería a Mavis._

—Yo-... te quiero Yuriy. De la misma forma en que quiero a Precht y a Warrod. Pero yo-... no puedo responder a tus sentimientos.

Y entonces lo vio. Porque en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Mavis brillaron con más fuerza que nunca antes.

 _Ella guardaba su corazón para alguien._

Y entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras la mirada dulce y paciente de Mavis se relajaba, como si lo hubiese hecho entrar en razón—. Siempre seremos amigos. —Habló ella desde el fondo de su ser.

—Lo sé. —Pero su corazón dolía.

—Y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—También lo sé. —Él volvió a echar un paso para atrás, captando la atención de la estratega, que le miró confundida.

—¿Yuriy?

—Creo-... que me voy a dormir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo-... sí, estoy bien. —Mavis no pareció convencida tras el temblor de su voz, pero no lo detuvo cuando bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Buenas noches, _princesa_.

Y se marchó en mitad de la noche, sin voltear atrás; deseando borrar de su memoria la mirada compasiva de la rubia de ojos verdes de la que se había enamorado.

Odiando esa noche con todas sus fuerzas. Esa y todas las que siguieron.

* * *

 **Fin de Fairy Law.**

* * *

 **PS.** 500 palabras exactas. Phew, pensé que casi no la libraba xD tristemente, mi headcanon también tiene una parte triste TOT que Yuriy es rechazado porque Mavis sigue pensando en Zeref uwu Eso no cambia que quiero escribir más de Yuriy y Mavis juntos. Quien sabe, ¿Capaz que pronto escribo más de ellos?

Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que Yuriy y Mavis son pareja crack(?) asdsfsdgsdgsd, déjenme, traigo la novedad X3!

Gracias por pasar a leerme :3 espero tener la oportunidad de leerles nuevamente. Y pasen al foro de Cannon Island para ver más retos así :3

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
